Found Out
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'What are we' Riain are getting used to being a couple and other people are starting to find out about their relationship. I suck at summaries, please read and review! multi- chapter, all rights to the BBC CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Dixie finds out

Ok so I thought I would write a sequel to my fic 'What Are We?' so here we go. Thanks to all the lovely reviews and views of 'What are we?' it means so much to me that you all enjoyed it! This will be multi-chapter so ideas are welcomed! I am away for the next 10 days with very limited wi-fi so highly unlikely there will be an update during that time but one will be up as soon as I can! R&R! x

Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since Rita and Iain had become "boyfriend and girlfriend" and they were yet to tell their colleagues and friends about their relationship, Zoe already knew of course but both Rita and Iain were nervous about bringing their relationship out into the open.

They had ended up telling Dixie first, she had been turned down by the adoption agency and Jess hadn't got back to her since their date, so Rita had asked her round to her flat. Forgetting the minor detail that Iain was coming round after his shift, an hour later.

Dixie and Rita enjoyed an hour of chatting, gossiping and just general catch up, they hadn't spent much time together recently, work continually getting in the way, their shifts and free time never coinciding. They were watching some random chic flick on the tv, and they heard a noise at the door, Iain unlocking it with the spare key.

"Are you expecting someone?" Dixie asked.

"Um… sorta. Let me just go and sort this." Rita stumbled making her way to the door.

"I'll just put these in the kitchen." Dixe said motioning to the dirty glasses and plates lying around from their dinner.

"Um, ok." Rita replied, the kitchen was right next to the front door; she would see Iain.

Rita made her way into the hall closely followed by Dixie, stopping short when she saw Iain standing there, her face dropping.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Iain said.

"Um, hi Iain… Look Dixie's here!" Rita smiled awkwardly, se felt like a little school girl caught doing something naughty by a friend or teacher.

"Dixie?" Iain repeated, his own face falling.

"Iain?" Dixie asked coming into the hall.

"Yeah, I invited Dixie round after work for a catch up, I forgot that you said you'd come by and have a look at that problem in the bathroom." Rita said hurriedly to Iain.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, yeah, the problem in the bathroom that I said I would fix…" Iain trailed off.

"Why does he have a key?" Dixie asked.

"Oh well… I wasn't sure if I would be home so I told him where the spare one was kept." Rita stuttered, she wasn't much good at making lies up on the spot. "Dix, I'll just show Iain whats wrong and I'll be right back." She continued dragging him into the bathroom.

"What the hell's going on?" Iain asked.

"I forgot that you had an early today so you were going to pop round."

"Whys Dixie here?"

"She hasn't had a good week, thought I'd cheer her up a bit."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"Well, we have two options." Rita said, thinking carefully.

"Which are…?"

"You can pretend to fix something in here and then leave and come back after she's gone or…"

"Yes?"

"We tell her."

"…" Iain was silent.

"Ok, bad idea. Forget I said anything." Rita said, regretting what she just said, turning to leave Iain grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Dix, come here a sec mate." He called out.

"What?" Dixie asked from the kitchen.

"We nee you in here." Iain said.

"Alright, I'm not sure what use ill be fixing something but I can hold something I guess…" she slowed as she entered the room, seeing how close Rita and Iain were to each other, a sudden realization coming over her.

"I just want to let you know that I am in love with Rita Freeman and I am hoping that she loves me back." Iain said, his eyes on Rita the whole time, his gaze capturing her own.

"I love you too, Iain." Rita said, reaching up and kissing him.

"Oh, alright, no mushy stuff! Get your hands off each other your like a pair of teenagers!" Dixie exclaimed after a moment or two, she had let the initial shock sink in and was starting to realize the differences in their behaviour recently and it starting to make a lot of sense.

The two broke apart and grinned at one another, Rita letting out a small giggle tht Iain found to cute to ignore and gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, now all that's out in the open, I'm going to head off and you two lovely ladies are going to enjoy your evening off and have fun!" Iain said making his way to the hall.

"You don't have to go," Dixie said.

"Nonsence, you two have fun, call me later Reets." Iain said planting a final kiss on her lips and leaving.

"Ok, now I want all the details girly! How did you keep that a secret? How long its been going on for? When did it start?..." Dixie continued.

Ok so first chapter there for you guys! Please read and review, it means a lot! Any ideas are welcome! I'm away for the next 10 days with limited wi-fi so updates are highly unlikely but I will update as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed x


	2. Alicia finds out

So sorry for the long wait! This is set after all the cute Riain scenes from the episode avoidable harm.

Also a thank you to totti10 for your review on the previous chapter and your PM

Hope you like this!

Chapter 2

Dixie had taken to teasing Rita and Iain whenever she had the chance, rarely leaving the two alone when Rita visited the ambulance bay on a break or when they dropped a patient into the ED. They rarely spent an evening apart but their relationship was not public knowledge yet with Dixie and Zoe still the only two to know.

Rita spent her breaks in the ambulance station, mainly in Dixie's office when she wasn't there.

Alicia was walking round the station looking for the little boy she had lost whilst the pair where in Dixie's office.

They heard a scream of help and ignoring their slightly undressed state ran out to help whoever was out there.

"Hey what's going on?" Rita called out as Iain stepped in front of the man brandishing a crowbar. Taking out her mobile she called for the police.

"This isn't the way, alright." Iain said, trying to calm the man down, but his attempts weren't working. The man made out to try and pass him and attack the girl and boy behind, who were already injured, Alicia was trying to help.

With Alicia and Iain both trying to diffuse the situation, when the man launched himself at Iain again, Rita ran forward shouting her boyfriends name.

"Get them out of here!" Iain screamed as he pinned the man to the back of a car.

Alicia helped the boy up and took him into the back of a van nearby whilst Rita pulled the girl back, into the ambulance station.

The man went for Iain again and he was knocked to the floor, Rita ran over to him, checking he was alright.

Brushing it off Iain tried once again to confront the man, protecting Rita and the girl.

With Alicia and the boy still in the back of the van, iain tried to calm the man down. Tried to make him see that this wasn't the right thing to do.

It took a while but the man eventually stopped hitting the back of the van and seemed much calmer.

"Alright mate. You're alright." Iain said as the man dropped the crowbar.

Rita let the girl go to her father and reached out for Iain's arm, assuring him she was fine and making sure he was. Standing behind him, as he protected her.

When the man ran over the girl and the pair immediately jumped into action, Rita took over from Alicia who went to help Iain deal with the girl.

As more people arrived and the patients were taken to the ED, Iain glanced over at Rita, catching her gaze for a moment, all the assurance they both needed that they were fine. Lasting only a fleeting second, it was back to business the moment it was over. But it didn't go unseen.

Alicia had seen the pair emerge from the ambulance station, hands locked together, with Rita's lip-gloss smeared across both their faces. She had seen the way they looked out for one another, how Iain stood protectively in front of her and how Rita touched his arm to reassure him, and now this split second glance that had put a smile on both their faces. She knew their secret.

I can't apologise enough for the wait for this! I'm so sorry! Have the next chapter written and am on my Christmas break so it will be up within 2-3 days! Hope to update at least 2 more times before I go back to school!

Please leave a review, they mean so much! Who should be next to find out?


	3. Robyn finds out

**Ok, so this is set in and after the most recent episode, Home for Christmas, and sort of goes along the idea that Robyn now knows about their relationship.**

 **Thanks to totti10 for review the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it! I cant understand why they want to keep it secret, and same! I think they are both nervous about other peoples reactions and I also don't think they have addressed their relationship themselves properly yet, so that's sort of my theory. This chapter actually sort of gives another take on the secrecy…**

 **Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 3

"Really Iain, I don't think I can even look you in the face anymore." Robyn said as she tried to get on and not think about the image Iain had sent her.

"Listen, it wasn't meant for you." Iain tried to explain.

"Who was it meant for then?"

"Just some lass I've been knocking around with." Iain said, not wanting to let on who it was really meant for.

"Well that's lovely." Robyn said sarcastically.

Not knowing that Rita was behind him now, Iain went on.

"She's nice and that. Really nice, she's not just some random."

Rita smiled to herself.

Iain was still trying to apologise to Robyn and tried to explain, "Well, she started the stupid saucy texts - "

"Sexts" Robyn interrupted.

" – Yeah, that, but then you texted about Secret Santa and you know the rest." Iain finished his explanation.

"If I'm honest, I'm quite relieved." Robyn said.

"Oh, yeah. Why's that then?" Iain asked, looking offended.

"I don't think I'm that subtle." Robyn replied, looking down and biting her lip.

Rita could no longer hold in her laughter, smiling and then trying to remain professional as Iain and Robyn turned and saw her.

Robyn and Iain exchanged a glance before Iain's eyes settled on Rita and he walked off. The two women looked at each other. Rita looked serious, Robyn was onto what they had tried to keep hidden. Robyn was flooded with realisation as Rita walked off after Iain.

"Iain, wait." Rita called out to him as she followed him out of cubicles.

Iain kept on walking down the corridor, stopping in a little nook where a trolley was normally kept.

"So, I have a feeling that Robyn knows our secret." Iain said as Rita followed him into the hidden spot.

"Well, you did send her a picture of your - " Rita started but was cut off by Iain's lips on her own.

"Shall we see how long it takes people to find out?" Iain suggested, breaking their kiss.

"Really? You don't mind, only last week you 'preferred the secrecy' as I quote." Rita asked, shocked.

"Well, I'd prefer to keep you all to myself but unfortunately that means I can't kiss you and tell you how much I love you in front of everyone." Iain, said.

"Ok then, its on." Rita replied, "Rules?"

"Lets discuss it tonight!" Iain smiled, kissing her one last time before checking the coast was clear and heading off back to work.

Rita, left alone just smiled to herself, leaning back against the wall. After last weeks comment she had felt disheartened and had nearly given up on their relationship.

As she heard someone call her name she snapped back into reality and went back to work.

"Iain?" Rita called as she entered her flat that evening. "I'm back are you here?" she asked as she hung her coat up on the hooks by the door, "I know you are as your coat is here!" she said.

"Boo!" Iain jumped out from the bathroom door as she walked past.

Rita screamed as he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"Iain stop, stop. Put me down." She was laughing now as he put her on the counter and kissed her.

"I've been waiting to do that since I left you earlier." Iain said, in between kisses.

"That was only 2 hours ago." Rita said as she pushed him away.

"Yes, but I love you so much that I can't bare to not see you." Iain said pulling her back towards him.

"Well, it would be easier if everyone at work knew about us, and to do that we need to figure out some rules to play that little game we discussed earlier!" Rita smiled as she got out some glasses and a bottle of wine.

"It would be, off to the other room then nurse Freeman!" Iain said, lifting her up once again to take her to the living room.

"Iain, careful of the glasses! Why do you keep carrying me everywhere?" Rita exclaimed.

"Because my dear nurse, I cant seem to resist."

He placed her on the sofa and sat down next to her as she poured them a glass of wine each.

"So, rules?" He asked.

"No telling anyone, they have to figure it out themselves."

"Ok, so how do we allow them to do that?"

"Act normal, if we are alone we can kiss and hug and do what we would do if they weren't there," Rita explained.

"Everything, we would do without them there?" Iain asked.

"No, obviously not everything, you idiot! Everything within reason, as long as we remain professional." Rita said, leaning back and kissing him.

"Sounds good, what about out of work?"

"At the pub we can sit together, hold hands under the table and even kiss under the mistletoe as it is Christmas!"

"And our excuses, when we leave together?"

"The truth, we live close and give each other a lift."

"Oh, right. That truth!"

"Yes, Mr Dean. That very true truth!" Rita said as she settled back into the sofa, leaning against Iain.

"Ok, now that's out of the way… Any good TV on this fine evening?" Iain asked.

"Um, no there isn't actually…" Rita replied, putting her glass down and turning to face him.

"Oh, really! What are we going to do to entertain ourselves Miss Freeman?"

"Oh, I'm sure that we can think of something…"

They both leaned in and their lips collided. Iain pushed her back onto the sofa as she started tugging at his shirt.

 **Thanks for reading, should have another update for you within a week and then I will be updating when I can due to being back at school and doing A levels**

 **Please leave a review, and any ideas are very welcome… Who should find out next?**


End file.
